


Blood-Freezing Betrayals

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [38]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Cut open, Debreasting, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Heart removal, Snuff, neck snap, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A few girls get killed by the people they've trusted:Fjorm gets beheaded while having sex with KiranCamilla gets her head ripped off with Corrin's futa dragon cockEirika gets killed by Lyon-as-Demon-King, with Lyon himself finishing her off to spare her the sufferingLilina gets axed by some brigand she thought she won over to her side
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Blood-Freezing Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

> Fjorm's scene is based on a pic by Veiled of her that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/66247890  
> About here is where I'd say these chapters start getting what I'd still consider good ^^

Fjorm happily walked through the halls of the Askran castle, excited like never before. Upon returning, her first urge was to go and meet with the summoner. However, as she thought of what exactly could happen once she went to meet him, the Nifl princess realized it might go better if she refreshed herself first. Once that was done, and she dropped Ophelia’s head off in her room, she went directly towards the summoner’s quarters. Walking in, she was excited to see that Hinoka was nowhere to be seen. Her heart started beating faster once the summoner turned towards her. Drawing deep breaths to calm herself down, Fjorm began to speak.

“Kiran. I’m happy to report that my mission to my homeland was a success. We now have a way to defeat Surtr.” Her eyes showed her excitement as she walked closer to him. “May I take the Breidablik for a moment?” She asked politely while standing directly next to him. As he turned and lifted the gun from its resting place, she took that opportunity to move even closer to him - pressing her body directly against him. It lasted only a moment, as he broke it off when turning to give her the weapon - but the girl was already happy with this little physical contact. As she took the gun from his hands, their hands touched for a moment - icy sparks of excitement jumping off her and onto him upon contact. Once she had the weapon in her hands, the flutter got to her - and she forgot, what to do next. The gun in her hands… she looked at it curiously, then remembered - she had to strengthen it with the gem she created through the Rite of Frost. But where was it? She remembered putting it in the folds of her skirt... But where exactly? As she didn’t want to make Kiran wait, and just didn’t want to search through all the fold of it, she grabbed her dress by the waist and began to rip it off. Tearing the entire lower part of her dress off along with her belt, she then flapped it all in front of herself a few times, until the crystal fell out - floating in place. She grabbed it again, her fingers digging into the crack between the blue and red parts. Detaching the two halves from each other, she then placed them on the sides of the barrel. Closing her hands over them, she closed her eyes and proceeded to infuse them into the weapon with her magic. It required energy… almost too much energy for her to handle. She was able to finish the process, but had doubts if it worked in full. Breathing heavily, she let go of the twin crystals - and turned back towards Kiran. Only then did she realize, that ripping the bottom of her skirt off left her very exposed. Her powerful thighs were fully uncovered, and her pussy was only covered by the fresh pair of white panties she put on before. However, she didn’t mind - if there was one person who she’d like to see her in the nude, it was Kiran. Looking at his face, she could tell his eyes were checking her legs out - her heart beating faster again when she saw that.

“Here you go, Kiran. The ancient power of the ice of Nifl is now at your disposal. We shall use it to defeat Surtr… and earn freedom for my kingdom.” Fjorm said happily while handing him the gun. Kiran seemed as happy to hear it as she was to say it, examining the gun with a grin on his face. Turning it towards one of the walls, he channeled magic through the gun - creating a block of ice in the middle of the room. As he did it, Fjorm moved closer to him again - and as he lowered the gun, she embraced him from the side. “I’ve said it before… My body and life are yours, Kiran.” She moaned against his shoulder, her heart rate spiking. Kiran turned his head around, looking directly at her. To have him this close to her… She dreamt of this moment some many times… Even if his face betrayed no emotion, he didn’t push her away… She took this as an encouragement to go ahead. She moved her head forward, until their lips connected. Her body started shaking in excitement when Kiran kissed her back, his lips seemingly hot against her icy-cold ones.

Eventually, Kiran broke the kiss off, but Fjorm continued to cling on to him. He had to push her away to make her let go of him, even if it was only for a moment. This time, he took a closer look at the upper part of her body. Once Fjorm saw him staring at his chest, she quickly removed her pauldrons, and the upper flaps of her dress they were keeping in place. Beneath the twin pieces of cloth that were covering her chest up, the dress itself hugged her body tightly. Her breasts were protruding through it, clearly visible, but Fjorm decided it wasn’t enough. She quickly froze that entire part of her dress, groping her breasts and making them bounce to show the off as she did. Then, she made it shatter, showing her tits to Kiran. She couldn’t tell, what he was thinking… She had a fine body, right? So he should be satisfied with what he was seeing?

The bulge at the front of his robes was a sign for her that he did. Her heart began moving rapidly upon seeing that - his body was responding to hers! Her hands, covered in fingerless gloves, pushed the robes aside and freed his erection from them - only for the summoner to follow up and take them off in full. She stroked him for a few moments, with him taking her hand after a moment. He lead her to the icy wall he created before, and for some reason that aroused her almost as much as seeing his nude body. She knew that her arousal was showing through her panties - even if they were fresh, her pussy was dripping with her arousal like never before, and she was sure they were already completely damp. Kiran sat down on the icy wall, and Fjorm climbed on top of him. Tugging her panties to the side, she revealed her soaking slit to him. Once she was sure he was able to get a look at it, she eagerly lowered herself onto his cock, her powerful thighs laid out on top of his hips. The pleasure she felt as he pushed in was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her face lit up in moments, flushed with excitement as she started moaning loudly. Her breasts bounced as she rode him, her hands parallel to her body. She wanted to grab onto his hands, but he had them hidden from her. Oh well. She’d have plenty of time to feel him up later on - so now she just proceeded to enjoy her first time with the man she dedicated her life to, her plump ass slapping onto his torso with each bounce.

After a while, he showed her, what he’d been hiding. It was the summoning gun. But why would he take it here? “Testing this on a living target sounds nice.” She heard his words, but they didn’t seem to be directed at her. She watched wide-eyed as Kiran directed the weapon towards her, and unleashed its new magic on her. A block of ice began to form all around her upper body. In moments, she was almost completely frozen over. Kiran spared her legs and her hips, and of course he couldn’t cut off her cunt while he was fucking her. However, once that was over, Kiran began pounding into her. Since half of her body was frozen over, she couldn’t move anymore, but she was fully conscious and able to feel everything that was happening to her body. Having the ice press against her nipples make them incredibly hard, with each bite of cold making the lower part of her body shiver in excitement. In fact, having ice magic be used on her aroused her beyond anything. She worked so hard to be able to bring him these powers, and now she was the first one he used them on! While freezing people over while fighting in Nifl, a few times she caught herself wondering, how it would feel to be on the receiving end of that kind of magic. And now, she was! While Kiran was slamming his cock into her pussy! It took just a few times of him pushing his cock inside her for the girl to come - her lower body shaking in the climax while the upper part was frozen over. Her lips, opened before because of her moans, now let out a most powerful orgasmic cry - one that resonated in the block of ice covering her.

The additional lubrication let him pound her even harder than before - and her pussy clenching around his cock quickly brought him to the edge. Grabbing the Breidablik again, he quickly dispelled the ice. As soon as Fjorm was free from it, her eyes lit up happily. “Kiran! Ah, Kiran! This feels incredible!” She screamed out, pleasure coursing through her body. As if to respond to her words, Kiran let out a moan of his own - and suddenly, his cock began twitching inside her. His semen began to shoot into her womb, and as it did, Fjorm visualised herself getting pregnant because of that. Oh, how she’d like that to happen! Even if it didn’t, having a piece of him stay within her excited her. If every time felt as good as this, then-  
Her ears registered the whoosh from behind far too late for her to do anything about it. Suddenly, she could feel incredible pain in her neck. The rest of her body suddenly felt so… distant, to say the least. As she watched Kiran and her body slowly go away from her, she understood what happened - the falling sensation also helped with that. Someone cut her head off. But who? And why? Tears appeared in her eyes as she as she understood, who was the most likely suspect. As if to confirm her thoughts, Hinoka stepped into her line of sight - the curved blade of her spear red with fresh blood.

“How do you like, that, you icy slut?” Hinoka hissed at her angrily as she lifted the head off the ground. “Kiran is mine, and mine alone.” Fjorm ignored her, looking directly at the summoner - who still had his cock in her snatch, and was slowly starting to move her body up and down on top of him. His eyes were on his lover, and once he saw Fjorm looking at him, he began to speak. “Sorry, Fjorm, but you brought this on yourself. I really appreciate you succeeding in your mission, but you should have known that each and every woman I fuck eventually ends up dying. Hinoka, here, just had a bit more luck than the others… Eventually, her time will come too - but trying to rush it was a bad choice. I couldn’t let you plan to get rid of her in some way - when her time comes, it will be our decision to make, and only ours.” Hinoka interrupted him with a kiss, sandwiching Fjorm’s head between her chest and Kiran’s. Fjorm was able to get a better look at her breasts as she did that, comparing them to hers with a note of sadness. It didn’t matter anymore… Her life was ending now. 

Still, in her final moments, Fjorm’s mind was filled with happiness. Sure, she was scared of dying. But it was by Kiran’s will - so that made it okay for her. She got to experience the bliss of having sex with him - for a few minutes, her mind was filled with pleasure incomparable to anything else. The man she loved got the power to avenge her home… Only because of her. She knew he would end up defeating Surtr soon… Tears began to flow from her eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy. Getting together with Kiran and living would have been perfect, but this was an alright result for her - and so, she was able to pass on peacefully.

As life left Fjorm’s body, her soul didn’t move on. She was right about the magic she put on the Breidablik before - it required additional fuel to work. With her soul bound to that magic, once it was free from her body, it surged into the summoning gun - finishing the spell in process and binding her to it forever. 

Neither Kiran nor Hinoka saw that - Kiran was still using Fjorm’s body, his cock buried deep within her bowels through her anus. Hinoka was trying to use Fjorm’s head to get off, but wasn’t getting anywhere with it - distracted by Kiran’s words from before. Frustrated, the Hoshidian set the head down and moved to Fjorm’s body as well. She let her mind wonder for a bit as she use her spear to slice both of Fjorm’s feet off, taking them out of her boots next. Seeing the cut-off feet of her rival up close reawakened the desire in her in full. Hinoka brought them directly to her face, breathing in their scent. As Fjorm had washed herself directly before coming there, their smell was pretty pleasant. Hinoka happily played with each of Fjorm’s toes, and after she did, she placed them both on her pussy and began furiously rubbing herself - but again, to no avail.  
“Need a hand?” Kiran seemed to have noticed her troubles, her lover holding her spear and using it to cut one of Fjorm’s hands off. Once it was off, splashing some blood onto her still twitching chest, he picked the Breidablik up again, and used it on the severed hand. It turned into solid ice, creating a toy Hinoka could use to masturbate. As he watched her pick it up and slide it inside her, then shiver in pleasure, he realized Hinoka could enjoy something else more. Using his new magic again, he created a double-ended dildo for her - one she could use to fuck the corpse once he was done with it. It seemed that Hinoka didn’t want to wait, though. After she finally reached an orgasm using Fjorm’s frozen hand, she moved on and grabbed the dildo. She quickly took the dildo inside her, then approached the top part of Fjorm’s body - and used the icy phallus to slide into the stump of her neck. The everlasting cold provided her with far more heat in her cunt than any normal toy ever could. The pair continued to enjoy Fjorm’s cold body until they were both fully satisfied with it.

Camilla wandered towards the Nohrain part of the Askran castle, playing with the straps of her kimono as she walked. The Hoshidian piece of clothing hugged her curvy body tightly, but Camilla was enjoying the lustful stares her huge tits and her long legs were getting. She specifically asked for a kimono that would show off her cleavage well, and the high cut letting her parade her legs was a nice bonus. Having her breasts nearly slip out of the kimono with each step she took making them bounce thrilled her, and as she walked it seemed she had managed to catch the attention of some heroes who were following her. However, they left her once she reached the Nohrian wing. A bit disappointed, Camilla strolled towards her room. On the way, she stumbled across her sister. “Oh, Corrin! I’m so happy to see you! Did that mission to the ice kingdom went well? Were you hurt there?” Camilla called out happily when she saw her. However, the white-haired girl's face darkened as she heard about the ice kingdom. It seemed that something terrible had happened there if Corrin was reacting like this... But just what could it be? As she wondered about that, Camilla caught her staring at her massive breasts. Well, she knew one way to cheer the girl up. “Do you like my outfit, dear? Isn’t it the most sensual thing?” Grabbing one of Corrin’s hands, she placed it on one of her breasts. Corrin’s face got flushed when she did that, but Camilla just smiled at her gently.  
“Don’t be shy, sister. I know you wanted to touch them…” As Corrin suddenly squeezed her tit with her hand, Camilla stopped to moan quietly. Looking into Corrin’s red eyes, Camilla was happy to see them filled with lust. “You’re a big girl now, sister. Big enough to have these kinds of desires. If you ever want to bring them to life with me... I’m always ready.” Camilla let go of Corrin’s hands now, only for her sister to grab onto one of them with hers. “Please… Let’s do it now…”  
“Gladly, my dear.” Camilla let herself be lead away by the girl, a bit surprised to see that they left the Nohrian wing and walked towards the central one. Her sister must have been new in Askr if she didn’t have a room assigned yet… To her surprise, once they reached their destination, she saw that Corrin’s room was very spacious - much bigger than her quarters.  
“Camilla… Could you get on the bed?” Corrin asked her, and the purple-haired woman was happy to oblige. If her sister had anything in mind, she’d be more than happy to let her indulge in her fantasies. Moving towards the bed, she removed the shawl from her neck and the red cloak that was covering her back - leaving just the kimono on her body. Laying down, she untied the straps of her kimono, and just waited for Corrin to come to her. For a moment, her sister seemed to be gone. Then, she just suddenly reappeared, her clothes gone. Was she embarrassed about stripping in front of her? That was just sooo cute of her! “You poor thing…” Camilla muttered to herself as Corrin finally walked to her. Camilla was happy to see that this version of her sister had very nice-looking breasts, and her shaved cunt looked as lovely as any of the other Corrin’s she had seen. As the girl, somewhat clumsily, climbed onto the bed, Camilla felt a shiver of excitement going through her body. With it, her breasts bounced again, and with her having loosened the kimono up earlier, they broke free from its confines. Corrin looked at them hungrily again, and Camilla led her hands towards them again. This time, there was nothing between Corrin’s soft hands and the massive mountains of flesh that made for Camilla’s boobs. Corrin surprised her with the eagerness she showed when fondling them, the elder sister moaning as Corrin continued to play with them, switching between skillfully massaging the fleshy mounds and teasing her nipples after hearing a few of her moans. Camilla’s cunt quickly began leaking with her arousal, soaking the cloth of her kimono that was covering it.  
After some time enjoying them, Corrin let go of these - leaving Camilla very aroused. Her fingers moved down a bit, and quickly untangled what remained of the tie of her kimono. Then, she simply grabbed onto it and pulled it open, uncovering Camilla’s lower body. Seeing how soaked Camilla was now, the younger girl also found her pussy getting wet. Sinking her head in between Camilla’s powerful thighs, she proceeded to eat her sister out. Camilla’s moans increased in volume as she did that, but between them, Camilla managed to offer to do it for her, too. Corrin just ignored that and proceeded to lick her royal cunt until her face was fully soaked with Camilla’s cunt honey as the older Nohrian princess came. Taking advantage of her momentary orgasm-induced weakness, the red-eyed girl grabbed one of her hands and stretched it out towards one of the bed’s corners. Grabbing a rope she set up there earlier, she quickly tied Camilla’s hand to it. Camilla noticed what she was doing, but still happily let her do the same to her other hand. The knots were too tight for her to break free from, but even if they weren’t, Camilla wouldn’t have tried to - if this Corrin was into bondage, then Camilla was happy to submit to her.  
Corrin returned to the front of her, and Camilla eagerly spread her legs towards the bed’s corners as well. Corrin took her time with them, her head kissing a trail down one of them while feeling that leg’s thigh up with her hands. She proceeded to rub her hands against it as she slid them down that leg, finally reaching her feet. Once she did that, Corrin tickled her a bit before finally wrapping the cord around her ankle and leaving the feet there. Camilla moved the feet a bit, checking how the rope felt against it. Corrin repeated the process with the other leg, feeling the wetness of Camilla’s orgasm and her growing arousal on her shapely thighs when touching the inner sides of her thighs. Once her sister was fully immobilized, Corrin climbed back atop of her - placing her pussy over Camilla’s face. As her sister began to eagerly lap at her cunt, arousal quickly spreading through Corrin’s entire body. The younger sister leaned forward, her thighs - even more succulent that her elder’s - pressing against Camilla’s tits. Once she was far enough, she placed her hand at the entrance of Camilla’s snatch. She got her fingers wet with Camilla’s juices before sliding a few of them into Camilla’s snatch. The muffled moans coming from beneath her told her Camilla was enjoying the position they were in. Corrin proceeded to finger her, careful not to make her cum yet. As her arousal increased, it became harder and harder to keep focused on that. Still, Corrin was able to orgasm first - coming all over Camilla’s face, not unlike the orgasm she brought her to before. She collapsed on top of Camilla, squashing her tits as she fell, her body shaking in pleasure. She pulled her fingers out of Camilla as she fell, keeping her from reaching her climax. With all her limbs spread out, Camilla was unable to push over the edge, her sister denying her the climax she wanted.  
Once Corrin had recovered from her own climax, she immediately jumped off the bed and walked away. Camilla saw her disappear again - was a part of the wall missing where she went? As the white-haired girl emerged back from there, Camilla understood that her suspicion was correct. What was that shining in her hand? Was it… a knife? “This might turn out to be even more entertaining than I thought!” Camilla commented excitedly in the back of her mind as she saw Corrin walk back towards her. She climbed back on the bed, and the fingers of her free hand lingered at the entrance to her snatch again. As she slowly began to touch her sister again, the hand with the knife moved towards her chest. Camilla’s body shivered as the cold metal began to rub against her skin, tracing a way up her stomach. However, any sensuality this was bringing was ripped away when Corrin stabbed the knife into the base of her left boob. Blood sprayed onto her chest and her stomach as Corrin quickly sliced the enormous mammary off, while picking up the pace with which she was fingering Camilla.  
Pain and pleasure mixed in Camilla’s brain, the purple-haired woman moaning against her will. Her breasts were her pride and joy. Corrin showed them so much care before… Why would she cut them off now? The stab of pain in her surviving breast told her that her sister intended to go through with this. Camilla wondered if it would be possible to attach them back later somehow as more blood started spurting around from her second open wound. She took the fast way with the first one, but now Corrin seemed to be taking her time - sawing away at her breast with systematic movements that she synced with the fingers going in and out of her vagina. Camilla was able to quickly adapt to the pain Corrin was giving her, turning it into more pleasure. Her breaths became more rapid and shallow as she reached the edge of her climax again - just as Corrin finished her cut, removing her second breast. She was hoping for Corrin to let her come this time. However, the girl didn’t put her fingers in again, and Camilla writhed on the bed in frustration as she was denied an orgasm for the second time. “Please, Corrin! Let me come! Sister!” Camilla called out as she squirmed against her restraints, trying to move her cunt back onto Corrin’s fingers and climax. Sadly, Corrin’s lower hand was just out of her reach. Camilla looked longingly at Corrin’s other hand as she moved it from her chest, the knife still in hand. She took it down her body, and before Camilla had a chance to react, plunged it into the depths of her slit.  
The pain of having her pussy walls being sliced apart hit Camilla very hard, and yet the new sensation there was enough to make her cum. Her pussy began clenching harder on the knife as she did, receiving deep cuts all along the length of it. Camilla howled in pain, but that changed into an orgasmic gurgle mid-way through. Tears began to flow from her purple eyes, her body under too much strain for her to handle. Giving in, her entire body started twitching wildly, throwing the knife around her vaginal canal for the entire duration of her orgasm - delivering more wounds to her most sensitive canal. Blood mixed with her orgasmic juice proceeded to squirt from her opening, coating both the knife’s handle and Corrin’s hand with them. As the orgasmic high began to die down and only pain remained in her cunt, Camilla managed to choke out a question: “Corrin… My dear Corrin… Why?”  
Upon hearing that question, Corrin pulled the knife out of Camilla’s bleeding snatch. Camilla could tell that the girl was rubbing herself furiously as she did that, forcing the blood-stained handle into her cunt for a few moments. Although she didn’t answer, Camilla began to understand that the girl did this because of how horny the idea of doing this must have made her. Moaning, Corrin climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Camilla’s head. As Camilla’s lips parted again, trying to ask her the question, the younger girl took the knife out of her vagina and delivered a slice across the side of Camilla’s neck. The intended words turned into a few wet gurgles, blood leaking from between Camilla’s open lips. The slice in her neck also began spurting blood, blood that Corrin hungrily watched. She let go of the knife, and just continued to finger herself for a few more moments, before climaxing again. Her orgasm shook her entire body, Corrin letting go of any barriers in her mind. Along with a climax, a half-transformation shook the girl’s body - and as her pussy was squirting with come, an already erect dragon dick sprung from over it. With how she was placed now, it rubbed against Camilla’s throat as it grew. Even if her entire body was in pain now, Camilla was disappointed that she didn’t know about this earlier - she would have definitely wanted to be fucked by a cock like this! The barbs on the entire length seemed dangerous, but Camilla wouldn’t have cared about that - and in her current state, she cared even less.  
She’d get the chance to taste it before dying. After Corrin had recovered from her orgasm, she looked curiously at the throbbing member that had grown at her crotch. She understood it was there when she was in her dragon form, and also when she half-transformed, but this was her first time seeing it while still in control of her body. And it was already SO hard! She gave it one stroke with her hand, and immediately moaned - it felt incredible. Her purple-haired lady told her this might happen, but she didn’t say it would feel this good. She had just the perfect woman to test it on… And the new hole she had created seemed very inviting. Moving the cock around a bit, she placed it against the slice in Camilla’s neck. Then, she pushed the wound open and forced her new cock in. This was~! So good~! Corrin’s moans were louder than ever as she began to slide her shaft into Camilla’s neck and throat. With it being longer than Camilla’s neck was wide, it quickly slammed into the other side of her neck, stretching it out. Camilla stared at her in horror as the connection with the rest of her body was almost severed, her spine breaking as Corrin slammed her cock into it. Her head started bouncing with each of Corrin’s thrusts, but even so the Nohrian woman was still awake. Awake enough to hear the door opening in the distance. Even as her face was splashed with blood and bone from her throat, and her vision was getting hazy, she was still able to see a busty, purple-haired woman approach them.  
“I see you’ve taken my suggestion to heart, darling. So how does it feel to kill someone who loves you? Mesmerizing, isn’t it?” Loki was surprised to see Corrin in her room, but also happy about it. She stumbled upon the girl right after she had returned from Nifl. Once she had realized that she had killed her daughter there, Corrin didn't take it well - the girl's heart crushed by guilt. Because of that, Loki was able to quickly take her under her influence. Looking somewhat similar to her big sister must have helped her with that. And now, here she was - killing that woman for pleasure just because she groomed the seeds of corruption that were already there in her mind. She didn’t expect to see them work this quick - but it seemed that this Corrin was just that susceptible.  
“You were right, Lady Loki. This… Feels incredible, really! Better than anything I’ve ever felt before!” The half-dragon girl called out to her, her thrusts suddenly picking up speed as Loki’s clothes disappeared from her body.  
“I’m happy to hear that, dearie.” Loki told her as she picked one of Camilla’s severed tits up and compared it to hers. Surprisingly, they seemed evenly matched. Her curiosity sated, she summoned her illusory cock as well. Going for Camilla’s lower body, she saw her ruined cunt and decided to take another hole. She forced it through Camilla’s already half-open sphincter, and proceeded to pound that hole with as much strength as she could find in her hips. Camilla was now nearly gone at this point, her head pretty much torn off by her sister’s dragon prick. Before passing on, she was still able to see Corrin’s lips locking onto Loki’s as the two women who were using her dying body kissed. The semen spurting from Corrin’s cock tearing her head away was something she missed, Corrin collapsing after her third orgasm of the night. She just watched happily as her mistress fucked her sister’s headless corpse. Loki showed her so much kindness after she arrived here… Corrin was very happy that she was able to meet her. As she watched Loki, Corrin took Camilla’s head and lifted it to her eyes. The sadness and surprise seen in her dead, purple eyes saddened Corrin a bit - in her final moments, was Camilla jealous about Loki? To even things up, she delivered a passionate kiss to her dead lips - her tongue making its way in into Camilla’s mouth and moving hers around. “Thanks for a night to remember, big sis Camilla.” She thought to herself as she continued to make out with the detached head - her semen dripping out of the stump at the bottom.

“Lyon! I’m so happy to see you!” Eirika exclaimed when she saw Grado’s prince in the hallway. Rushing over, she embraced him in a strong hug as the man stood there, embarrassment on his face.  
“I… I also missed you, Eirika.”  
“It has been so long since we studied together… When I was summoned to this world, I was hoping that maybe this would give us a chance to reunite - and here you are!” Eirika called out happily as the girl let go of him. He also let out a happy laugh, albeit a bit half-hearted - but Eirika didn’t notice, too happy at being reunited with her old friend.  
“With you here, I was thinking… Why don’t we practice some magic together? I’ve taken in what you had taught me, and now I’m a functional dark mage as well!” She smiled at him happily as she made the proposition. Lyon’s brow furrowed. His memories from their world were quite hazy, but didn’t she take up a sword back there? Whatever the reason, he liked this change. Seeing her up close reawakened the feelings he had for her, and he was glad for any chance to spend more time with her.  
“I’d be delighted to see the effects of your studies. And help if you need it with anything… But I’m sure by now you’ve got everything figured out just fine.” Smiling, the two of them walked towards the magic practice rooms. His fingers found her hand, and the two walked there while holding hands.

When they arrived, Lyon was impressed by how sizeable the halls were there - and the reinforcements around them. Sound- and magicproof walls made sure that no mage bothered anyone with their practice, and if their magic slipped out of control, it would just be contained to this one room. Stretching out his arms, he gathered the magic inside her while watching Eirika prepare as well. Then, the two of them started to show off their magic - and Lyon believed almost nothing could make him happier than this. However, there was this one feeling growing at the back of his mind…

Eirika breathed heavily as another spell soared over her head. Once Lyon made sure that her magic was strong enough, the two of them clashed in a friendly spar. As he was still stronger than her in dark arts, she was mostly on the defensive. His magic hit her a few times, eating away at her clothes a bit - a part of her boot was gone, and one side of her waist was now uncovered as well.  
“Alright, I think I need a break now!” She called out towards him, and he immediately dropped the spell he was preparing, with dark energy pouring back into him. She approached him, happy about their workout.  
“It seems I’m still somehow behind you. I’m happy you have something you’re this good at… You always seemed so upset when both me and my brother beat you in swordplay.” Eirika told him with another happy smile, and a pained expression showed on his face.  
“Ephraim? Is he here as well?” He asked in a tone different from his earlier calm one.  
Eirika didn’t seem to notice, and replied as cheerfully as before. “Of course, silly! The Frelian royalty is also here, as well as many others from worlds different from ours. It’s really incredible when you think about it. And now you’re here as well!” She hugged him again, the exposed skin of her strong, meaty thighs brushing against his leg through his robe.

“Yes, I am. And being able to see you again… I’m so glad…” His voice trailed off, suddenly overly emotional. He closed his eyes, happy that Eirika was unable to them now. He drew a few deep breaths to calm down.  
“In fact… There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Sure, go ahead!” Eirika smiled at him again.  
“Ever since you left Grado… I couldn’t get you out of my head. I tried to lose myself in my studies in order to quench these feelings, but to no avail. Seeing you again, I just have to say it: Eirika, I… I love you. Would you have me?” His voice was full of emotion as he finally proclaimed his love. However, Eirika seemed less than thrilled.  
“You really are new here… If you stayed longer, then you’d have surely heard those rumors. Rumors about me and Ephraim… And since you poured your heart out to me, I shall do the same. These rumors are all true… I-I see my brother in a romantic light, and he does the same for me.” Eirika blushed as she finished her last sentence. It was the first time she confirmed these rumors, and saying it was pretty embarrassing.

“Oh. That’s…” He didn’t finish, angry at himself. How could he ever think she'd want such failure of a man as him? He had failed yet again… As it was always with him. He was doomed to never succeed, his only solace being his magic. Tears appeared in his eyes, and rage grew in his heart. Rage at his own shortcomings. That anger consumed him whole. Suddenly, unimaginable power surged from within him. Before he was able to control it, a purple explosion consumed him, Eirika thrown away by it’s force.  
“Lyon! Are you okay?” She screamed towards him, unconcerned about the dark energy eating away at her chestpiece. A few moments later, the flames died down. In the center of it stood her friend - and luckily, he seemed intact.  
“I’m sorry. It was not kind of me to say it like this…” She began to apologize, then stopped as the figure’s eyes opened. Their purple suddenly seemed much darker and more violent… And the look on the face was not Lyon’s… He was kind, and yet it showed hatred so pure that Eirika couldn’t help but feel some fear.  
“It was some time since I inhabited this body… but it just as hospitable as ever. Why, it even provided me with an offering…”  
This definitely wasn’t Lyon’s voice. This Eirika had not yet had her encounter with the Demon King, but immediately she could sense just how vile the entity standing before was. Eirika knew she had to at least try to evict whatever it was from her friend’s body.But with Sieglinde nowhere in sight - or any sword, for that matter - all she had was her magic.  
“I don’t know who you are, but… Give Lyon back!” Renais’s princess called out as she prepared a spell. Before she was able to even finish it, let alone throw it at her new foe, she was crushed with dark magic more powerful than she imagined was possible. Her entire body convulsed as pain beyond any she felt earlier consumed all parts of it. As fast as the pain appeared, it was gone.  
“Know your place, little pest.”  
Eirika stared at Lyon’s body. There was little she could do now, but she couldn’t just give up. She began preparing another spell, but as soon as the thought of doing so left her mind, another dark explosion converged on her. 

Thrown unconscious after a scream of pain, Eirika was unable to see that most of her clothes were taken by the hungry flames. Only scraps of her beautiful red battle dress and her white skirt remained, with all the adornments and her cloak gone. Her white panties and bra provided the only remaining protection to her body as she stumbled backwards and fell over.

Her scream of pain had more effect than her tries of fighting the demon did. Hearing it was enough to bring Lyon back out, the demon forced back under control as it let out an angry howl.  
“Eirika… I’m sorry…” Lyon muttered when he got fully back in control. Seeing her just in her underwear on the ground was a thrilling sight for him. Telling himself he’s doing it just to check if she’s okay, he got down and looked it up close. Her gentle hands, her muscular, yet graceful legs, her toned belly… He has not seen them fully uncovered since they were both children. Placing one hand on her side, he sent a gentle probe of sark magic to tell, how she was. Her entire body jumped as he did that, and the earlier-loosened clasp of her bra came off as it did.

As he learned that his crush was unconscious, but otherwise fine, he let oir a sigh of relief. Then, his eyes lingered on the massive flesh orbs that his magic had just accidentally uncovered. He watched it wide-eyed as his cock, already awakened by seeing her just in her underclothes, sprung up to fully erect. Reaching towards them, he closed them over both of her Sacred Stones. They fit perfectly in his hands, and as he gently fondled them a quiet moan left her slack slips. She… She was enjoying this?

That was the little encouragement he needed. Letting go of her tits, he hastily reached for the front of his robes and freed his throbbing erection. Then, his hands moved towards her panties. Pulling them down in a quick move, her secret tomb was revealed to him along with a dash of cyan pubic hair over it. Shivering in excitement, he pushed her athletic legs apart and then slid directly into her core.

His earlier actions caused her to get slightly wet, making it easier for him to get inside. Sliding in, he noticed the lack of resistance. Was her virginity already taken by her brother? “Always second best…” He sighed, and as if to answer him, his beloved moaned again, chasing bad thoughts away from his mind. Going slow at first, he began to pick up the pace as Eirika’s moans intensified. Having the woman of his dreams naked and moaning underneath him felt surreal, and yet incredibly pleasuring. All he ever wanted was to get back at her side, and now he got that and more. With her velvet-like walls pulsing around his shaft, he felt happier than ever. Soon, he reached his climax, and he screamed out in release. “Eirika! Ah, Eirika!”

However, his semen shooting up her cunt wasn’t the only thing that was released. As pleasure flowed through his body, so did a massive wave of dark magic. “No! Noooo!” He screamed out as he felt the Demon King claiming dominion over his body again. His hand cupped one of her cheeks as shadows engulfed him again.

“Still struggling for control, are you? Then I shall punish this woman as you care for her.” The Demon King told Lyon as with a flick of his hand he sent another stab of pain through her body. This one was designed to wake her up, and so she did - the sudden switch from sexual pleasure surprising her as she came to. Her cunt clenched over Lyon’s cock. Even if the demon had no interest in carnal pleasures like this, it still provided him with another way to make her suffer.

Seeing her possessed friend over her, his cock stuffing her snatch, Eirika still held no ill will for Lyon. Surely it was the demon who did this to her, as Lyon never would have… Feeling it move inside her, she just had to compare it to Ephraim’s lance. In her memories, her brother seemed longer and thicker than this. “Ah, Ephraim…” She sighed as the demon started to use her more. With no way to resist, it seemed that she’d never take his lance again. Unless… Lyon managed to get his body back.  
“Lyon…” She muttered while looking into the demon’s dark purple eyes.

Seeing his reflection in her cyan eyes, the Demon King knew she was awake. Now, he could begin - starting with the arm she dared to take up against him. A flick of his wrist, and dark energy poured into her right arm. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then, in just a few moments, the limb began to wither. Eirika screamed as her dominant arm was being taken away. It turned red, then purple as it began shriveling. Pieces of flesh began falling off as her hand grew back into the arm, quickly raptured by the magic as well. When the spell was done, all that remained of ber arm was a little roll of purple flesh that barely reached to where her elbow once was. Even through this, Eirika managed to stay strong as Lyon’s cock took her. Unsatisfied, the demon looked over her body again. His eyes stopped on her breasts. Earlier, the vessel compared their beauty to that of the Sacred Stones. All Sacred Stones had to be destroyed!

Placing his hands on her sacred twins, he channeled dark energy straight into them. Then, he removed his hands, and watched as the magic unfolded. The skin of her breasts disappeared straight away, uncovering the intricate combination of flesh and fat that made them so pleasant to touch. Her nipples swelled, then began to lactate. Before long, that milk turned a dark color - and that was when the pain started. Looking down, Eirika watched in horror as the flesh of her chest was slowly converted into a dark liquid that poured onto her belly. She began thrashing on the ground, her cunt hugging his cock tightly with pain-induced spasms. Before long, her breasts were almost gone. All that remained were her nipples and an outer layer of tissue that slumped towards her body, little more than two empty shells.

As the process finished, so did the Demon King. His dark semen shot deep into her body, infused with more dark magic. As it started to slowly eat away at her womb, he unleashed another wave of spells on her body, targeting her remaining limbs. This time, it was a slow-acting spell. Leaning back and pulling out, he decided to enjoy the show as Eirika began screaming again.  
“Lyon! Please! Help me!” Eirika called out, and dizziness struck the demon. As she repeated that same scream, the demon found himself slipping away…

Lyon opened his eyes. He was just a distant spectator to what was happening, but hearing Eirika ask for his help gave him enough willpower to fight back. “Eirika!” He called out as he shifted closer, his cock brushing against her entrance again - Lyon repulsed by his earlier actions.  
“Lyon… You’re back… I’m so glad…” She commented as he checked her body out with his magic. Tears began to flow from his cheeks as he realized he had no way of stopping that magic. Another person he’d be unable to save…  
“Lyon? What’s wrong? Can’t you heal me?” Eirika asked him. His reappearance granted her hope that she could used to endure the pain as dark magic devoured her body from both inside and outside.  
“I… I’m unable to help y-you…” He managed to say through the tears. Upon hearing this, Eirika began to cry as well. There really was no hope for her now.

Lyon sobbed as he watched the spells slowly wreck her body. All his magic, and yet he was completely useless. There must have been something he could do. He thought about his options again. If Eirika had to die… In incredible pain… Then how about taking the pain part away? If he killed her now, she wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. He prepared a kill spell, then hesitated. He couldn’t risk the Demon King awakening again. That meant he’d have to kill her with his bare hands.

Climbing onto her body, his cock touched against her cunt again. He looked down at Eirika, and she smiled back at him weakly. “S-sure… go ahead…” With a heavy heart, he pushed in, granting his aching heart at least some relief. Although Eirika had troubles feeling her cunt now, the demon’s semen stripping her off the pleasure receptors there, she still tried to moan to comfort Lyon - it was all she could do now.  
As he thrust his hips forward, his hands ended up on the sides of her head. He slid one underneath, using it to lift it from the floor. He met it with his head, kissing her as their lips connected together. Eirika weakly kissed him back, fresh tears flowing from his eyes as she did. Once the kiss was over, he moved his head back up - looking into her eyes again.  
“I’m sorry…” He told her, before using his hands to twist the head to the side. Eirika’s eyes widened as her head began to bend in a way it shouldn’t. As it continued, more strain was put on her spine. Lyon tugged on it harder, and her head slammed into one of her shoulders, her neck snapping with a loud crack. The connection to the rest of her body severed, all the pain suddenly disappeared. Her pussy started clenching hard on his cock when he did that. Lyon let go of her and rubbed one hand against her face for a moment, waiting for them to pass. As they just kept going with no signs of stopping, he grabbed it again and pulled further. Her neck ended up completely disfigured, pieces of bone sticking out of it as he pulled it past her shoulder. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, drool leaking onto her shriveled up arm. More spasms shook her entire body, finally making him cum. He let go of her head, looking directly into her eyes as his semen she was unable to sense shoot into her. Even in orgasmic euphory, he was able to catch the moment when life left her. As his orgasm finished, he began to cry again - pulling out, he watched as the magic finished its work on her body.

Once it was done, Eirika’s body was little more than a doll with an oversized torso and head. Looking at it, realization dawned on him - the dark magic coursing through her should be enough to preserve it. Approaching it again, he snapped whatever bones were still holding her head there and pulled her head off. Putting another conservatory spell on it, he began to drag both of his new toys towards his room. Maybe now that he had this to satisfy his urges, no more people would suffer because of him. Eirika surely would be happy if she knew that even after her death, her body helped to protect people. She might have had some issues with it being turned into a sex toy… but now, she couldn't reject him again.

Lilina carefully walked towards Roy’s room, taking deep breaths with each step. She was going to profess her love to him. Surely, he had to love her back? She rose her hand to knock, but decided not to and just opened it slowly. The wet slapping sounds she could heat through the crack as the door opened discouraged her, but she was determined to press on. Hearing moans of two people disappointed her, but she had to see the truth herself. Walking in, the Ostian princess saw Roy laid out on his bed, with a woman straddling him on top - moving her hips up and down on his cock. The green hair was unmistakable - it was their teacher and Mage General of Etruria, Cecilia. Hearing them moan each other’s names was too much for Lilina. The mage ran out, tears flashing in her eyes as she slammed the door shut behind her. “How could he choose that cow over me? We were the best of friends since we were children!” She complained angrily in her mind, any respect she had for her old teacher gone in an instant. What… what should she do now? She could visit another Roy, but she and this one came from one world together. They should have gotten together immediately! Lilina cursed her indecisiveness as she walked, letting her legs take her wherever they wanted without giving a destination much thought. Taking a look around, she noticed she was in the expedition area. A few quick words, and she volunteered to defend some village from bandits. Blasting a few men apart and imagining each one had Roy’s face would definitely cheer her up a bit. However, she also had another reason to go there. One less becoming of a young noble of her status.  
During her time in the Lycian Army, she did not only contribute through her magic. She was able to boost their ranks, as well - bringing a number of brigands over to their cause with her kind words. She had a secret intent behind that, however - one she was sure no one even suspected was a thing. The first night after recruiting each of these men, without failure, she would visit them. And proceed to ride the hell out of their cocks, all as huge as they got, until they were completely spent.  
“Roy’s probably not big enough to satisfy me anyways.” Lilina tried to cheer herself up, even if she knew she still loved the red-haired boy. Leaving for this mission, she intended to recruit another of these kind of men. Maybe even she’d fuck him right on the spot to work all her frustration out? Smiling to the imaginary strong man in her thoughts, Lilina stepped through the portal and readied her Forblaze tome.

“This one seems a bit more intelligent than the others.” Lilina thought to herself as she came across another group of brigands some time later. A few flicks of her wrist, and the man who picked her interest was the only one left - his companions quickly consumed by her flames. She saw him throw her axe at her, which she gracefully dodged, the bottom of her white dress flapping high and giving him a view of her perky, tights-clad ass as she spun around. The axe slammed into the ground behind her, leaving the man weaponless for the nearest future. The man looked at her angrily, understanding that he was at her mercy now.  
“Why are you attacking this village? The people there haven’t done anything wrong.”  
“I attack. I take money.” The man replied, watching her carefully.  
“But that’s not right! The people there will suffer if you do that!” She called out, and the man seemed a bit moved by that.  
“Need money.” He replied, a bit less fierceful than before.  
“We can pay you, too. More than what you earn here!” The man looked at her, and she could tell he was considering her proposition.  
“I know that deep down you’re a good guy. Come join us!” As the man seemed to still be undecided, Lilina decided to play her final card. Her fingers played with the clasp above her chest, and as it unlocked she let the front of her dress fall - showing him her still-growing breasts. “There are other benefits… If you join our side…” She let her voice trail off as she wiggled her hips seductively at him, a blush forming on her cheeks. The playful flickers of lust showing in her eyes could have been the thing that finally convinced him.  
“Okay girl. Me follow you now.” The man’s words and the massive bulge at the front of his pants both excited her as she fixed the front of her dress back up. The man walked past her and picked the axe from the ground, then followed her as she started on the way back towards the village’s center.

A few moments later, she stumbled across a corpse of a girl from the village. She recognized her as the girl who had greeted her when she arrived. “How awful…” Lilina commented as she took a closer look. Her rags, that barely covered anything even when intact, had been torn to shreds - revealing the girl’s cum-filled snatch and the massive axe wound across her stomach: the villager had almost been cleaved in half. Getting up, she opened her spellbook, eager to hurt anyone who had done this. Only for sudden pain to explode along her entire right arm. The silver bracelet she wore on her wrist was smashed apart as the blade of an axe sliced through her book, her hand, and even her wrist. However, the attack was stronger than to just stop there - the axe slid in all the way to her elbow. Two halves of Forblaze fell to the ground as the two halves of her lower arm hung limply at her side, numb fingers pointing downwards as tears began to flow from her blue eyes.

Her head immediately turned around to get a look at whoever had attacked her. The man who she thought would follow her was grinning at her madly as he ripped his weapon out of her arm, making its two halves sway around. Grabbing her by the shoulder, he spun her around. With his free, huge hand he grabbed the clasp that kept her dress in place. Without giving it much thought, he ripped it off - her teenage breasts revealed to him yet again. He immediately grabbed one of them, sending a shiver of unwanted excitement through her body when he roughly squashed it. He fondled it for a moment, then moved to the other one. Without her tome, and her main magical arm turned unusable, Lilina was unable to resist him. And yet, a part of her was screaming in exhilaration inside. With each of the men she recruited, a voice at the back of her head fantasized about how it would feel if one of them decided to take her on the spot. It seemed that these fantasies were about to come true - her growing arousal fighting within her with the urge to scream for help. When the man let go, Lilina almost let out a disappointed groan, her cheeks red with excitement. That changed as he twisted her around again, her skirt flowing up with her turn.

The man didn’t let it flop back down this time - with a quick slice of his axe, he removed the part at the back, with the cold metal sliding along her ass on the way. Along with pieces of her skin, some cloth of her tights got cut off as well, holes appearing on both of her asscheeks. The man soon worked his fingers into these holes, stretching them down and towards the crack of her butt. Eventually the two connected, another piece of her tight remaining in his hand. Although she couldn’t see it, she could very well feel his massive prick as he rubbed it between her asscheeks, his precum leaking onto them. 

After a few quick rubs, and smearing more of his precum onto her backside, he pushed his dick into her anus. Her sphincter provided some well-appreciated resistance, but then it gave in, stretching around his massive as the man let out an animalistic growl of pleasure. Once he was in her rectum, he proceeded to fuck her with powerful thrusts that shook her entire body. Her breasts bounced up and down each time he did. Lilina had tried anal before, even with a cock as big as this one, but each time it had been lubed up with her saliva and some potions. This time, she was forced to take it dry - and it was quite rough. She could feel her inner walls clenching as they were scraped by the man’s cock. Eventually, they gave in, and blood began to flow down her asshole. Even if it hurt, it also provided the brigand with lubrication - and even without it, Lilina was already almost moaning in delight. This was the kind of sex she had been dreaming of! Of course, her arm was still hurting - but she gave it even less thought than the bleeding in her rectum, savouring the sexual pleasure her body was feeling.

That pleasure only increased when one of the man’s hands closer over frail neck. Squeezing, he was able to immediately restrict her breathing. The rush caused by the sudden lack of fresh air getting to her brain, and the pain of having her silver collar cut into her neck, all that aroused her even more. Her knees grew weak, hitting each other as she leaned forward, choked moans escaping her lips. Just a couple more thrusts, and she went completely limp as the most powerful orgasm of her life began shaking her body. The man followed suit soon after, his hot load shooting deep into her bowels. Letting go of her throat, he watched as Lilina collapsed forward, her cum-dripping ass high in the air.

The girl landed on the corpse of the villager she had stopped to inspect, her cut-up hand slamming into the ground near it. Her head bounced off the woman’s massive tits. As she recovered from her orgasm, seeing them this close made her jealous. Would her tits grow this big in a few years? She was hoping it would happen, but a part of her was telling her there was no way she’d leave this village alive.

“Look. Me.” His words reached her still hazy brain. The princess of Ostia turned over, showing him her exposed tits again. Her bare ass settled on the grassy ground, with blades of grass tickling her. The frontal part of her skirt didn’t fare any better than the back one, cut off with a slice of his axe that left a shallow wound on her abdomen. Grabbing the now visible rim of her brown tights, he pulled them down, ripping the front part off. Her post-orgasmic, thoroughly soaked cunt was revealed to him. His erection grew back to its full size at the sight, and Lilina was captivated seeing his full length for the first time. She lost herself to the pleasure when he slid inside, with a powerful thrust making way of her cervix and going directly into her womb. The bulge she saw in her stomach thrilled her. Without a hand to stop them anymore, her loud moans bounced off the walls of village houses in the distance. Her head was still supported by one tit of the dead girl behind her, her body shaking along with Lilina’s as the man pounded her eager cunt. Each time a fresh shiver of pleasure went through her body, putting her in a blissful state. Ah, how amazing it felt to give in to her desire! Her pleasure-broken eyes looked at the man with sudden lust and love.  
“More… Ah, please, more!” The Lycian princess cried out, a smirk appearing on the man’s face. He could give her more if she was begging like this.

As he lifted his axe, her lust-consumed mind showed no signs that she understood, what he was about to do. But when he slammed it into her chest, right in the valley of her breasts, she very much did. Her pre-orgamic squeals turned into a scream of terror as blood splashed onto her tits. Tits that would now be unable to grow to the size she dreamt of. Her rapidly beating heart fluttered as the cold blade resided directly against it, struggling to keep her circulation going as blood poured out of the massive cut. Instead of pleasant shivers, her body now shook with terrible spasm - ones that let him cum a second time when her pussy squeezed his cock hard. With a roar of release, he pulled the axe out as his semen spurted into her. 

Fresh tears began to flow down her lust-reddened cheeks. She knew there was no coming back from this. Her earlier wounds weren’t lethal, so she was hoping that after the incredible pain-induced sex she’d be able to get healed with magic.  
“W... Wh-y…” She managed to mouth as blood started to flow from her open mouth, her question left unanswered.

The brute decided it was time to end her. His unoccupied hand reached into the massive wound at her front, fingers digging into her flesh. Moving to the right, his hand closed over her heart. One quick tug, and the still-beating piece of flesh left her body. He stared at it for a moment, fascinated by its twitches as Lilina’s body spasmed underneath. Then, he opened his mouth and threw the vital organ inside. The man chewing on it was the last sight that Lilina saw.

After swallowing the final bite, the axeman took a final look at her corpse.  
“Good fuck.” He commented, then hurried away. He already barely escaped death from a dumb girl’s hands once today, there was no need to put himself in more danger. Lilina’s corpse rested on top of the other girl’s, blood and semen flowing free from her holes. The luckier villagers claimed her corpse for themselves, celebrating their survival and honoring their saviour’s body with their cocks before using it up for a feast.


End file.
